


Sugamom

by Donuts132



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuts132/pseuds/Donuts132
Summary: Sugawara has a little problem.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Sugamom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Crack-ish? With fluff?
> 
> Sugawara and Reader are already married!

“(Name)” Sugawara starts, holding your hands, completely serious. 

“IT happened again. On the phone call with Hinata the other day. It happened again.” He continues. 

“What? What happened? Koushi are you okay?” You panic, thinking that something big happened. 

“Did you get a life threatening disease? Did something happen to Hinata? Is someone stalking you?” You blabber on. Sugawara shushes you with a finger to your lips. 

“None of that.” You calm slightly, but you are still worried. 

“Then what Koushi? What happened?” With a serious gaze, he opens his mouth to speak.

“Hinata called me mom.”

He lets that sink in, and looks away from you. You on the other and, can’t help but stifle your laughter. It was no use though, because you burst out laughing so hard, you were sure Tokyo heard it. Sugawara is taken completely by surprise, and starts stuttering. 

“H-hey! You were not s-supposed to laugh at me okay! This is serious, (Name)! It has happened many times already! With DIFFERENT PEOPLE!” You calm down, and wipe a tear from your eye. 

“Who.. who else called you Mom?” He sighs, and lists off with his fingers. 

“Kageyama, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and I heard Tsukishima start with an ‘m’ instead of calling me Sugawara-san.” You giggle, and he glares at you the best he can with his red face. 

“Its okay Koushi. You’re just so kind and caring, that people can’t help but see you as a mom!” This does little to placate him. He pouts, and you think it is the cutest thing. 

“Anyway, I will never see you as a mom. You’re my husband. And a father to our child.” You take his hand and place it on your stomach as you say this. His face breaks out into a big grin, and he hugs you, nuzzling your cheek. 

“Thanks (Name). You know just what to say.” He murmurs. You laugh, and then say slyly. 

“Besides, how can I call you mom after what happened in the bedroom?” Cue flustered babble from Sugawara and you laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Questions? Comments? Leave a note for me.


End file.
